


Glory

by enemyfrigate



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me something beautiful," Ianto said. "Show me it isn't just shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forest_choir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forest_choir).



"Where do you want to go?" the Doctor with the wise eyes asked.

Ianto set down his duffel bag against the wall and looked over. The bruise on his jaw showed livid against his fair skin. "Show me something beautiful," Ianto said. "Show me it isn't just shit."

"Right," the Doctor said. He unfolded his arms and turned to the console. "Hang on, Ianto Jones."

The Doctor worked something down, banged on a panel, and pulled a switch. The Tardis shook.

Ianto took hold of a railing and tried to look as if he traveled by earthquake every day.

The Tardis stilled. The Doctor bounced on his canvas trainers and said, "Go on. Open the door."

Ianto unwrapped his fingers from the rail and crossed to the doors. He hesitated, then pushed the flat panel open.  
Before him, in his massive glory, spun Saturn. Across his face trailed one, two, three, no, four moons.

All was silence within and without.

Ianto reached out a hand as if he could touch the icy rings. His eyes were dry, but he felt as if he should be crying. This was the splendor of the universe.

He swallowed, tried to say thank you, but he could not choke out a sound.

"You're very welcome," the Doctor murmured, watching at his back.

When Ianto finally stepped away from the door and pulled it shut behind him, he felt a fleeting peace.

"Are you ready, Ianto Jones?" There was challenge in the Doctor's eyes.

"For the universe," Ianto said. "For anything."


End file.
